Mysterious Tower
According to the manuscripts stored in the Library, the Vampire Queen is confined in the Mysterious tower. If you are not afraid to break in upon the Queen's solitude, go inside with confidence! Help the Cyclop find the path to the Magic Tower, and he will help you break the spell of the Mysterious Queen who is confined in the Tower. Explore the Mysterious Tower, unravel the Queen's mystery, and receive an award! __TOC__ Old Manor Map Butler Alfred: As you can see up above, there is a new message for us with a suggestion to address the Cyclop for help. I have heard about this forest beast many times, but I have never seen him. It sounds like it is time we meet. *Get 2 Sands of Oblivion *Find 2 Auroras of Memories from the Cyclop *Assemble the Old Map Butler Alfred: Great! With the help of the Cyclpo we have activated the Old Manor Map. The pathway is marked with a dashed line. It looks that his path leads to an abandoned tower deep in the forest. We must get there. Studying the Secret Trail Astronomer Andrew: Look, the dashed line on the map has become active and lit up. The trail goes far past the Dungeon of Dragons deep into the lush of the forest. That part of the forest is the most haunted one. I have never been there. *Get 2 Seven League Boots from the Cyclop *Get 2 Magic Table Cloth from the Cyclop *Assemble the Secret Trail Astronomer Andrew: We are all set for the journey along the Secret Trail. I didn't realize that our forest is still full of mysteries. Off we go! The Seven League Boots, The Winged Staff, and the Ball of Yarn will take us to the Mysterious Tower very quickly. Plan B Astronomer Andrew: I suggest we make a duplicate of this old and fragile key. We'll need several Melissa's gadgets and some magic abilities for it. *Get 2 Baggies with Wax from the Cyclop *Get 2 Baggies with Gun Pellets from the Cyclop *Assemble the Magician's Mortar Astronomer Andrew: I don't think that we'll be able to unlock the Mysterious Tower with a duplicate key. HHowever, now we've got an idea how to restore the key. Tower Trail Astronomer Andrew: Using the magical Artifacts we have quickly found the way to the Mysterious Tower. Yet we still don't know why the Professor has sent us here. It's not clear what we are looking for and what we are going to find. *Get 2 Wood Oils from the Cyclop *Find 2 Graphite Grease from the Cyclop *Assemble the Haunted Key Astronomer Andrew: We are greatful to the Cyclop for his help. The Lock on the Tower door rusted so badly that we were unable to unlock it without the Cyclop's help. If not his help we would simply break the key. Now let's hurry up and enter the Tower. I feel that an extraordinary adventure awaits us. A Dragon is blocking the Way Astronomer Andrew: I am so tired of feeding and chasing away dragons! Hopefully this dragon is not so ravenous. Fortunately, we have the Magic Table Cloth with us. It will satiate the starving dragon for a while. *Organize an expedition and feed the Skeleton Dragon *Explore the Mysterious Tower Further quests there Astronomer Andrew: Finally we are inside the Mysterious Tower! It's so dark and gloomy here. Alfred, have you got a flashlight? Can you see anything? Award: Tower Treasures The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 20 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Maya Sets *Pouch of Pearls (1) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *1 Pouch of Pearls (250 pc.) *Charges: 1 random * : 40,000 *Trophy: 1 High Above Ground Category:Event